The city of love
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all go on a school trip to paris but what happens what somthing back fires with Austin & Ally on the trip..will they make it back to Miami or will they be left in paris Forever? Humor/Romance Duh..hello 'city of love' Lol and I don't own Austin & Ally just the story line for 'the city of love' and I also don't own R5. but anyway I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Beggings & Sleep overs

Austin's POV

"Austin, Why is this sooo important to you?" A certain brown haired, brown eyed, 15 year old girl asked me.

Ally Dawson. My bestfriend/songwriting partner.

"Because, you're my best friend! please, you're normally the one who does all school stuff. Please. for me?" I asked Ally using my puppy-dog eyes on her.

"I have to ask my dad, Austin" She said closing her locker.

"Okay, Ally. I just really want you to be there with me!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because...I'm..." I looked around the hallway "..I'm scared to go by myself. and I just want you"

"Fine."

After school I went home.

I was in my room, bored, picking at my guitar strings.

_knock knock.._

"_Austin, it's Ally!_" I heard a firmilier voice say. I was really sure to open it 'cause my mom does really good impressions.

"Before you come in. What is the one thing that Ally will NEVER let me touch?" I asked. My mom doesn't know this one.

"Ally, doesn't let Austin touch Ally's book..Why is Ally talking in the third person?" **(catch my Ant farm reference?) **

I smiled and giggled. "Come on in." I said opening the door.

Ally jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Whoa! What's with all the hugin'?" I asked has I hugged her back.

"He said yes. I'm going to Paris with you!" She said looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back and picked her up and spun her around.

I set her down.

"This is awesome! I'm so happy, Ally!" I said.

"I know! um..Austin?.." She walked over and layed on my bed.

"yeah" I asked walking over to her.

"I-I'm nervous." She said.

I down beside her. she layed her head down on my lap and I layed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why? we get to have buddies that we get to explore Paris with." I said to her.

"I know" her voice cracked.

"We might get paired together."

"Austin, you just don't get it! What if I don't get you. I-I'll be teased if I'm with anyone else." She said.

My eyebrows turned up in concern "What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled over on her back to look up at me.

"I've always been teased. Called names. And that's why I'm so glad I met you, Austin. Otherwise..people would still be making fun of me" She said

"What'd they call you?" I asked.

"Dumby, little girl, lamo, Ally the girl with her stupid book. and after I met you. people would come up to me and say 'Oh, Ally, are you going to go make out with Austin. ha. lame' and I would then run away. sometimes I wanted to run to you but..I didn't want you to get into anything and I didn't want you to know what was going on." She explained to me.

I tensed up.

Ally sat up and put her arm around me.

"uhh. Austin, I can feel you all tensed up."

"I'm sorry Ally. but I just feel bad for you. If anyone ever says anything like that when I'm around. they are going to meet the new sheriff and the new deputy." I said holding up my arms showing off my muscles **(catch my hannah montana reference too?)**

"You're cute, Austin." She smiled.

"how about, When we get to Paris or where we go to see who we're paired up with let's ask if we can be together." I suggested.

"That's a great idea, Austin!" She said.

"okay well, I'd better get some sleep. We leave in 2 days." I said.

"...umm...Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"uh, sure, why?"

"Because, my dad is outta town and I really don't wanna be there by myself." She said.

"Hey, Here's an idea. we have a big slumber party at the sonic boom" I suggested.

"Awesome! I'll call Trish!" She said.

"I'll call Dez!" we both pulled out our phones.

We started talking at the same time.

"Hey, Dez"

"Hey, Trish"

"Austin had this Idea"

"I had this idea"

"We all have a slumber party at the Sonic Boom" We said in unison.

"Okay Bye" We said yet again in unison.

"What'd Dez say?"

"Yes, What'd Trish say?"

"yes"

"Come on. let's go to the Sonic Boom!" I said.

We got in my car and drove to the Sonic Boom.

"Heeey! Guess who got a job at The beautique Unique" Trish said walking into the Sonic Boom with me and Ally.

"Ooooo..Did Austin?" Ally said sarcasticly pating my back.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really? You're saying that? About a boy?" I said.

"yes..I am" She said smiling.

"Wow."

"What?" Ally asked me.

"You are annoying."

"I am not. Shut Up!"

"you!"

"No you!"

"Wow!" Trish said.

"What?" Me and Ally said in unison.

"You two are sooooo going to get together one day." Trish said.

"Who's going to get together?" Dez asked walking through the front door.

"Austin and Ally" Trish said.

"Oooo can I be at the wedding?" He asked.

"We are not having a wedding!" we said again in unison.

"Can I be the uncle of your kids?" Dez asked.

"We're not having kids!" We said..yet again in unison.

"See, you already are talking at the same time because you're nervous about the whole stituation about y'all's love for each other." Trish said.

"no we'er not" We kept saying things at the same time.

"Yeah you aaaaaaaarrrrrrreeee" Trish sang.

"Austin, let's go." Ally said grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs.

"Aww, Dez, look they wanna be alone. So sweet. Are you two going to kiss?" Trish asked teasing us.

"Shut Up!" Ally sang back down the stairs.

Ally and I walked into the practice room with our stuff and she closed the door and we started setting up for the slumber party.

That sounds really girl but our slumber party's are awesome and fun.

Ally was silent the whole time.

"Ally?" She looked over at me. "are you okay?" I asked concerningly.

"yeah" She said. her voice cracked. "Why would you think somthing's wrong?"

"Well, one: your voice just cracked. and two: you've been quiet the whole time."

"It's just..I'm worried" She said sitting down on the floor.

"About what?" I said sitting down beside her.

"That we won't get paired together."

"We will." I said. "Can I ask you somthing?"

"Austin, You can ask me anything." She said.

I smiled. "Why do you want to be paired to me so much? I mean, you could be paired with Trish, Dez, And even Dallas. And I know you'd be happy with Dallas."

"Because, I want you, Austin." My eyes got wide.

"You don't want to be with Dallas?!" I said shocked. "Why?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Remember when I went on a date with him last week?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, When I went to where he said he'd pick me up-by the cell-phone cart- h-h-" I could tell she was about to cry.

Then I knew something had happend.

"He cheated on me" She said when she broke down crying. "I saw him makin' out with some other girl!...and it wasn't just some girl it was the leader of the cheerleading club." She told me.

I got really tense.

I hugged her tight.

"Ally, He was an idiotic, stupid, JERK for hurting you. I swear when I see him again. Ohhh he's gonna wish he never knew me..or never cheated on you!" I said.

"NO!"

"What?"

"No, Austin, He will hurt you. you're not strong enough."

"Ally!"

"What?"

"Look" I got down and did twenty push ups.

I took off my shirt.

"Do I look weak to you?" I said pointing at my muscle's.

"DANG, Austin!" She said wide eyed.

"What?" I said with a chuckle.

"You look hot!" She said smiling. her smile droped then her eyes got wide.

"Did I _really_ just say that?" She asked.

"Hahaha! yes you did. Thanks" I said.

I was about to put my shirt back on when Trish walked in.

"Whoa!" She said. "Austin, Nice muscles"

"Okay...now _this_ is getting _really_ weird!" I said.

I pulled back on my shirt and sat down.

We then put in a movie, played bored games and video games, and orderd pizza.

We pretty much had a PIZZA PARTY!

afterwards I went up stairs to the practice room and Ally was zonked out!

"_Ally_" I whispered shaking her slightly.

"Ally, Wake up!" I said shacking her harder.

"Huh?" She said sitting up.

"Ally, you fell asleep. and now we're all going to sleep and I don't think you wanted to sleep on a hard piano bench." I exclaimed.

"...carry me" She said sleepily with her eyes closed and her arms hanging out in No mans land.

"Okay" I said letting out alittle laugh.

I picked up Ally and carried her to her little bed on the floor.

I set her on her floor bed.

As soon as I layed her down she was out like a light.

I smiled and covered her up with a blanket that was on the couch.

Trish, Dez, and I got dressed an went to bed.

We took turns changing..like Trish went into the bathroom down the hall and changed and me and Dez changed in the practice room. And we were lucky Ally didn't wake up.

Trish layed down on her bed that was beside the piano.

Dez's was under the window and mine was close to Ally's.

The others fell asleep and I fell asleep facing Ally smiling.

_The next morning..._

I woke up and to my shock...don't ask me _how_ but..Ally was in my arms.

She woke up too.

We both made eye contact and we jumped back.

"Uh...What time is it?" She asked nervously.

"six am..SIX AM!" I responded nervously **(Catch my Drake & Josh reference but I changed the time)**

"Okay..well I'm gonna listen to music" She said.

"okay..Who?"

"R5" My eyes go wide.

"ha..umm..who-who are they?"

"Well in age order there is Richard, Reagen, Ricky, Ross-he's hot-and their friend Ryan" **(1)** She explained.

"You know...Ross...looks..a lot like you Austin." She said.

"Uhh, Ally..I've gotta tell you something" She looked up at me.

I sat down beside her.

"I..kinda.. already know R5..like personally."

She looked at me odd.

"How?"

"Well...I'm uh..related to them..and the only reason Ross looks like me..is because..he's my brother..we..are uhh..sorta like twins..but we aren't we just look a lot alike..he's one year older than me..so..I'm the youngest..they all tease me of being the baby" I confessed to her.

"Well..how come you're not in the band?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Well..My dad didn't want me in the band. Because he said that he wanted one of his kids to be sucsessful" I explained.

"Well, he was wrong! you're soooo talented, Austin." She said.

I looked up at her through my hair and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Thanks Ally, You're awesome!" I said.

We hugged and she went down stairs and everyone got up and we went to IHOP.

**(1)..I just diceded to keep Ross's name becuz..I just love his name and can't really see him as a Russ which was what his name was going to be.**

**anyway that's the first chapter so R&R please! and let me know what you think! 3 **

**I've been working on this for about a week or too so.. yeah..let's just say I started working on it in chapter 12 of Austin & Ally: Ally's difficult decision.**

**look out for up coming chapters and let me know if you think weather or not I should add R5 into my story! BTW I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY UPCOMING SONGS!**

**~Rachael. **


	2. Chapter 2: Flights & frights!

"I think I should open my own IHOP although it should be called International house of Austin's Pancakes!" I said.

"IHOAP?" Ally asked.

"Yeah! IHOAP!"

"Okay, Ausitn" Ally said turning back to the menu.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just weired that's all." She said smiling.

_Ding..._

Ally looked up and her smile dissapered.

"What?" I asked turning around.

Then I saw.

Dallas and the lead Cheerleader.

"Hey, Ally" He said.

"What?" She said.

I sat there just watching..I'd bring him down if things got outta hand.

"What..are you sad because you couldn't have a sexy guy like me?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

"I was waisting my time with that old bag, but then I saw you, Babe" He said to the cheerleader.

I got up and shoved Dallas into a wall and held his colar and held him to the wall.

"Leave. Ally. Alone. If you know what's good for you." I said.

"Make me!" He said taunting me.

I shoved him to the floor and pretty much..hurt him pretty bad..that's all I'm saying.

"Now Get!" I said.

I sat back down.

"Thanks, Austin" Ally said.

"you're welcome." I said.

We ate and went to school for the meeting for the trip.

"Ally, are you ready for the meeting for the trip to PARI!" I said in a french accent.

She giggled.

"Why yes!" She said in a british accent.

We laughed together and sat down next to each other.

"Okay class we're going to be talking about our trip to Paris!" our french teacher Mrs. Bergeret said.

"Okay..I want one of you to do an French accent!"

I was the first to raise my hand.

"Yes, Austin." She said in her natural french accent.

"I can do an french accent!" I said.

"Yeah he can! It's really good" Ally said.

"Okay, go ahead!" She said.

I did my french accent and the kids in the room and Mrs. Bergeret clapped.

"Okay..so we're going to meet here tomorrow morning at 7:30 and we're all going to drive to the airport." Mrs. Bergeret explained.

"Then I'll tell you who your buddy is." She said.

Ally raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Dawson?" She said.

"um..can you go ahead and tell us who our buddy is now?" Ally asked shyly.

"Sorry but I havn't writen anyone out yet." She explained.

"oh..." Ally trailed off.

The meeting went on for an hour then Ally went back to work.

_That night..._

"Trish, are you nervous about traveling to Paris?" I asked.

"No way.._Hello_ it's PARIS!" She said.

"Oh. okay" I said.

"Come on, Ally. lets go." I called down stairs from the practice room.

"IIIIIII'm acommin'!" Ally said.

I laughed at how she said it.

Ally ran up the stairs.

"Ally..come on we have to change." Trish said.

"Okay" The girls went into the bathroom and changed while Dez and I changed in the practice room.

We all went to bed.

_The next morning..._

"Austin..Austin wake up!" Ally said.

"Huh?" I blinked trying to clear my vision. "Oh hey, Ally"

"Go get in the shower! we have to leave in an hour 'n' 30 minutes!" Ally said.

"okay, Okay!" I said getting up.

I took my shower in un 10 minutes.

We drove to school and got in the bus and drove to the airport.

"Okay..so Jimmy you're paired up with Cody. Kelly you're with Julie. Trish you're with Dez. -"

"What!?" Trish yelled and cut Mrs. Bergeret off.

"You're paired with Dez. anyway..Ally..you're with Dallas." Ally raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"can I be with Austin" Ally said stepping behind me.

I put my arm behind my back and pulled her forward to be in front of me instead of behind where I couldn't see her.

"..why?"

"Dallas cheated on her!" I said.

"Oh, Dallas! you know you're not cheat on a girl!" She yelled at him.

"Yes..Ma'am." He said.

"okay..so Ally you're with Austin. Dallas you're with Toby." She finished pairing everyone up.

"Now let's go catch our flight." She said.

"Everyone get your buddies!" She called.

We all followed behind.

We found our seats and Ally took a window seat and I sat beside her.

"Are you nervous, Ally?" I asked.

"yeah..alittle"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..I've never been on an airplane before."

"It's okay..I'm right here" I said.

I took her hand.

She squezed my hand and I could have sworn I felt sparks..but I didn't say anything.

I was perfectly happy where I was.


	3. Chapter 3: Soooo Close!

I looked over at her and her eyes were squinted.

"It's okay Ally." I said asuring her. "Look out your window" I said pointed out the window.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked out.

"G'ahh!" She yelled once she saw how high up she was.

"Come on Ally. It's beautiful" I said.

She looked again and smiled.

"You're right, Austin. It is beautiful!" Ally said looking at me grinning.

_8 hours later..._

It was dark out and Ally was asleep.

I peeked over Ally to look out the window and saw Paris.

it was all lit up.

I saw the effiel tower.

"Ally wake up!" I whisperd in her ear.

"D'ah! Austin! don't do that." She said.

"Look. There is Paris!" I said pointing out the window.

"Omigosh! it's gorgous!" She said.

The plane landed and we got off.

Me and Ally went to the hotel and found out our rooms are side-by-side.

I knocked on Ally's door about 3 hours after we made it to our hotel.

She opened the door.

"Hey, Austin" She said.

"Hey, Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." I walked in and sat down on her bed.

Our hotel rocks..our rooms had a view of the effiel tower.

"Can you believe this view?" I asked.

"No..I can hardly believe that we're in Paris! in a hotel with the best view in the world!" She said walkind over and opening the door to the balconey.

"Come here" She said motioning me to come.

I stood up and walked over and stood over by Ally.

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

I looked down at her.

She looked me in the eye.

"_Ally's got the most beautiful brown eyes_" I thought to myself.

We leaned in and almost kissed..

But...

**I know it's short but it's all I could get in right now :) **

**~Rachael xox aka horsegal523 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Issues & 1 really big jerk!

Mrs. Bergeret walked in.

"Kids" Me and Ally jumped.

"Come on..Dinner" She said.

"Okay we'll be there in a minute." I said

She nodded and walked out.

Ally and I walked to the elevator and went to dinner.

Ally sat down next to me and Dallas sat down next to her.

He winked at her.

I saw Ally tense up.

"Here Ally. Sit here in this chair" I said standing up and pointing to the chair on my left.

"okay" She changed the seats.

A few minutes later the waiter brought our drinks.

The waiter left.

Dallas took a sip.

"Ugh! this isn't right..it's all waterey" Dallas said disguested.

He stood up.

"I'm getting the waiter and changing my order.

Dallas 'triped' and spilled his drink all over my pants making it look like I had what some people call an 'Accident'.

"DALLAS!" I stood up qiuckly.

"oh..I'm sorry, Austin, Did I get the little wanna-be superstar a wittle wet." He said in sarcasm.

I was sooo ready to bring him down and Ally knew it.

"Austin!" She said standing up.

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll go with you to get some clean pants."

We walked away.

We got on the elevator.

"Gosh! I just wanna rearange that guys face sometimes!" I said.

"Austin, He isn't worth it." I looked down at her.

I smiled.

"Okay"

We got upstairs.

We went into my room.

"here..take these.." Ally said handing me some jeans.

"Thanks" I grabed the pants.

I started to change.

"AUSTIN!" I jumped.

"What?!"

"Change in the bathroom." She said.

"Right!" I walked into the bathroom and changed.

"Austin" I heard Ally say.

"What's up?"

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well..I was thinking we could go for a walk."

"Okay! I'm cool with that" She said.

I walked out.

"ready?"

She smiled.

"Yep, I'm starvin'" She said skiping out the door.

We went back down stairs and finished dinner and then we all went back to our rooms and went to bed.

_2:00am..._

_knock knock_

I heard someone knocking on my door. I cut on my light and blinked a couple of times.

I walked over to the door and looked out the peep whole and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Ally, What are you doing up this early?" I asked.

"May I come in?" She asked.

I stepped aside and put my arm out gesturing her to enter.

"Thanks."

She sat down on my un-made bed and I sat next to her.

"What's up? or should I say Ally's up at 2am...why?"

"I can't sleep.." She layed her head on my shoulder.

"Well can you at least try?" I asked.

"I tried..I just can't..I feel lonely.."

"Invite Trish over." I suggested.

"Okay..Will you walk with me?" She asked.

"Of course."

We walked down the hall.

"Austin, Where's your shirt?" Ally whispered

"In my room..My room was hot" I whispered.

"oh"

We made it to Trish's room and we got Trish and we all went to sleep.

The next morning after me and Ally went for a walk.

I was wearing some shorts and my awesome converse shoes and a t-shirt.

Ally on the other hand wore short-shorts and a tank-top and some tennis shoes.

"It's peaceful out here, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..It's not wet and it's just a peaceful little park." She said.

"Hey! look..a different trail." I said walking over to this little path.

"Uhhh...Austin..that's not on the map here." She said.

"Oh come on Ally! Trust me! please can we go?" I begged.

"Fine" She said.

We walked for a long while it was starting to get dark.

"Austin..Where are we?" Ally asked.

"Ummm I don't know...put come on" I said still walking.

"Austin" Ally ran up to me. "I'm scared." She said staying close behind me.

Ally's POV

Austin turned around and looked at me.

"Ally, it's fine" She said.

He was a few feet and then fell down a whole.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed.

I ran over.

"Austin! Are you okay?!" I asked.

"Yeah..I'm fine"

I stepped alittle closer and then the ground broke beneathe me.

"Ahhhh" I fell down and landed on Austin's chest.

"Owww..Not fine..NOT FINE!" He groaned and whinned beneathe me.

"Sorry!" I carwled off of Austin.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not really, I just had a 15 year old girl land on me but I'll live." he said.

Austin's POV  **(I like doing his POV...I don't know why :\ )**

"Where are we?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Austin..now I'm officially scared." She said

"It's okay..I'll get us out..trust me" I said.

"If you don't remember..me trusting you.._Led_ us to this mess" She said.

"Sorry!"


	5. Chapter 5: Caves & Recues

"Austin...What do we do?!" She asked.

"I don't know! Ally, I'm _so_ sorry." I said.

"It's okay.." She said.

"We need to find a way outta here."

A few hours later me and Ally were trying our hardest to get out.

"A-Austin..I-I'm cold" She said shivering.

"Come here" I said holding out my arms.

She walked up and I hugged her to keep her warm.

Ally started crying into my chest.

"Shh Ally please don't cry. It's gonna be okay" I said rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"Austin, Now it's not..we are either gonna die or we'll end up having to marry each other and have cave children...WE'D BE CAVE PEOPLE!" She said.

"ummm Why'd we have to have cave children and be cave people?" I asked.

"Austin! listen closely.. We. Are. In. FREAKIN' Cave!" I said.

"Ally, I promise I'll get you outta this place."

We've gotta get outta here.

"Ally...let's just get some sleep" I said.

"Where Austin?" She asked. "Where can we sleep where it's not cold?" She said frustrated.

"come here" I said.

I layed down right under the whole where we fell where the moon-light shone.

"What about me?" Ally said her voice high.

"lay down"

"...ok" She layed down.

I took off my jacket and cuddled close to her and covered us up so we were both warm.

"Better?" I asked.

"I guess" She said.

We fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Ally was cuddling in my chest.

"Ally" I whispered.

I poked her face.

"Ally..wake up" I said.

"Hmm..Five more minutes." Ally whinned.

"Okay.." I said. I layed there thinking.

_how am I gonna get Ally outta here? I promised her...I can't let her down..what do I do? _

5 minutes passed.

"Okay, Ally, your 5 minutes are up." I said.

"okay." Ally who had her head on my chest rubbed her eyes and yawned and got up.

I got up too.

"Austin, I'm hungry." She said.

"I know..Me too..lets see what I've got in my bag." I said going through my bag.

"Okay..I've got: A flash light..that runs on batteries, Um..batteries, A granola bar..20 of them..Here" I tossed Ally a granola bar.

"Hey! I found my phone!" I said.

"Yay!" I said. "And what kinda granola bar is this? It's really good.

"I don't know."

I ate my granola bar then started trying to find a signal for my phone.

"G'ah no signal." Then I spotted a rock that almost reached the whole the we fell in.

"I'm gonna climb up that rock and see if I can get a signal..I'm not gonna try and get out 'cause it's not tall enough." I said.

"Be careful, Austin" Ally said.

I climbed up a rock and then almost made it.

"Okay..Almost..there!" I said "WHOA!" I fell down.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally said running over to me.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I said.

"...Let me try."

"No way, Ally! If I fell..so would you."

"Austin, let me at least try." She said.

"...Fine." I said.

I handed her my phone and she crawled up the rock.

"Almost..there.." She said. "And...I'm up." She said.

"Okay..I got 4 bars!" She called.

"Great...now call someone." I yelled

"Okay..calm down!" She said.

Ally's POV

I called Trish.

"Hello?"

"Trish!"

"Ally! Where are you?!"

"Me and Austin are in a cave!" I said.

"oooooooo...Y'all finally a couple?"

"NO! We're trapped..We went on a walk and Austin made me walk down a path the wasn't on the map." I said.

"Omigosh!"

"I know!"

"Austin's such an Idiot"

"Trish!"

"Sorry."

"Put mrs. Beregret on"

"Okay"

"Hello?"

"Hi..Please help. me and Austin are in a cave..we're trapped and need help."

"Oh dear!"

"Yeah...I set up marks so we'd find our way back but Austin made me go off trail"

"Hey...I'm right here ya know!" Austin said.

"Ugh, Shut up, Austin" I said.

"okay" He said.

"okay. We'll find you guys."

"great! we're in the park.."

"okay!" I hung up.

"Austin..help." I said.

He began to climb up..but fell.

"Austin!" I fell.

And I landed on him...again.

"Owww! Would you stop landing on me!" he said.

"Sorry." I got off and helped him up.

"They're on there way!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescues & Kisses?

"Awesome!" Austin said as he jumped for joy.

Austin paced back and forth as we waited.

"It's getting late. When are they going to be here?" Austin said paniced.

"Austin. Calm down..it's gonna be okay"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it will..trust me!" I said.

"Do I feel hot to you?" He asked.

"come here"

He walked over and I put my wrist on his forehead.

"..Austin. You're burning up." I said.

"Here lay down" I instructed.

"Yes Ma'am."

Ma'am..wow..that's the first!

He layed down and I sat beside him.

"Austin!..Ally!" We heard Mrs. Bergeret call. **(A/N and for those of you who don't know how to prononce it. it's Begerea..the 'T' is silent :) )**

"We're down here!" I called.

"Okay..Kids..hang on!"

I moved Austin and a rope was droped down.

"Tie yourselves to that!" She called.

"Okay!"

I tied me and Austin together.

"...this is awkward." Austin said noticing how close together we were.

"Yeah..it kinda is."

"you kids ready?" She asked.

"yes"

She pulled us up and once we were up we untied ourselves and hugged.

"We're out" I said.

"Yeah..We are." Austin said. He hugged me tight.

"Ally. I am _so_ sorry I got you into this mess..it's all my fault" He said.

"It's okay, Austin" I said.

We went back to our hotel and ate dinner.

"Okay class..we're going to go to the top of the effiel tower" Mrs. Bergeret said.

"okay.." everyone said.

"Umm...Mrs. Bergeret..do you have any advil? or something? I have a head ache" Austin said beside me.

"...yes..but if you have a head ache..you shouldn't go."

"But I want to! please" Austin said.

"Okay." She gave him the advil and we left.

Austin's POV

Ally and I went to the effiel tower..now's my chance.

Ally was looking out at the view once she got over the height.

"Austin. isn't this a gorgous view?" Ally asked.

"Yes...and you make it better" I said.

She looked at me.

"Ally.."

"Yeah."

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Austin" She said once we pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"...it was my kinda way on saying..'Ally Dawson..I love you'" I smiled.

She smiled back.

"I love you too Austin Moon"

Author's POV

Then they got together (like they should in the show) and lived happily ever after..

The End...

**I know cheesey ending...but..I'm tired, I have a sprained ankle and my arm hurts and I'm in a gym. anyway..do you know how hard it is to write 2 different stories at once?**

**I hope you liked this and I hope you like my other story :)**

**~Rachael AKA Horsegal523 ;)**


End file.
